The Crimson Dragon
by Jbana23
Summary: Naruto discovers something about himself when girl with red hair shows up.
1. Prologue

**Crimson Dragon**

 **Prologue**

 **I do not own Naruto or W** **i** **nx Club.**

"Regular Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

" **Calling out Jutsu or spell!** "

" _ **Tailed Beast or Jinchuriki in tailed Beast state**_ "

18 year old Chunin Naruto Uzuamki Namikaze is walking towards the Hokage's Office after being summoned by an Anbu. Naruto is the oldest son of the Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. Naruto is 5'11, with an athletic but muscle figure, he has should length dark red hair and he has a scar leading from the bottom of his left eye down to his chin. He is wearing black combat boots, black shin guards, dark red Anbu Pants, a dark red shirt with a dragon starting from the front of the shirt ending on the back of the shirt, fingerless gloves with armor plating on the back, forearm protectors, his leaf forehead protector with a dark red cloth tied around his forehead and a broadsword slung diagonally across his back. He stopped talking to his parents after they refused to train him when he was 5 years old and totally ignored him after his twin sisters were born when he was 1 year old.

 **Flashback**

5 year old Naurto is watching his parents work out a training progrom for his 2 month old twin little sisters, Natsumi and Natsuki, for when they get older. Natsumi looks exactly like Kushina but with blonde hair with red stripes and Natsuki looks like Kushina but with red hair with a blonde stripe.

Naruto walks up to his father and asks "Can you train me?"

Minato looks over at Naruto and says "No. We need to get this training program worked out for Natsuki and Natsumi to be able to harness the Kyubi's chakra when they get older.

Kushina looks from Natsuki to Naruto and says "Go to your room Naruto. We will train you when you enter the accademy."

 **Flashback End**

They never did train him whatsoever when he entered the academy a year later. After they told him no the first time he decided to start his training by himself. He took books from the Family Library and started learning Fuinjutsu in secret and after learning the storage seal, he started copying down each book and scroll in the Library and storing them into a Storage scroll.

When he went to the Ninja Supply store to get a few training supplies he learned a great surprise along with his sword.

 **Flashback**

5 year old Naruto walking toward the Ninja supply store after leaving the Namikaze Clan compound. He gets to the store and walks in. He sees a lot of books, weapons, and clothes. He walks around and he grabs a set of training weights, a few practice kunai and shuriken, a book on foraging and hunting, a book on gardening and a book on forging.

Naruto walks around looking at the weapons. Naruto grabs 2 Ninja-to, 2 Daggers, a Hunting Knife, a Bow and a quiver of arrows. He walks over to the book section and he grabs a book on Gardening, Hunting, Skinning, Cooking, Advanced Chakra Control Exercises, and Beginner's Fuinjutsu. He starts walking up to the counter when he sees a sword on a display. The sword is a Broadsword with a blue handle and a red sheath.

He goes to grab the broadsword and right as he grabs the sword. The shop owner sees him and yells "Don't Touch that!" Naruto and the Ninja in the shop look up and the shop owner says "Nobody has been able to touch that sword. Every time somebody touches that sword it burns them. I don't know even know when I got it in the first place. It's amazing you can touch it. That sword's name is Dragon's Fang."

Naruto walks up to the counter and places the weapons and books on the counter. The shop owner looks at everything and says "That will be 200 Ryo. I will give you Dragon's Fang for free since you are the only one that can touch it. I will also throw in the Taijutsu and Kenjutsu styles that go with it called Dragon's Fist and Dragon Blade. I will also throw in learning your Elemental Affinity along with a Ninjutsu Scroll on a Jutsu of that Element."

Naruto says "Sure."

The Ninja in the shop hear him and decide to see what elements the son of the Hokage has. The shop owner hands Naruto the Chakra Paper and Naruto channels his Chakra into the paper. The starts to split then erupts into a large column of fire surprising everyone.

The shop owner gets over his shock and says "You have an extremely powerful Fire Affinity and a really small Wind Affinity. I will give you 2 Fire Ninjutsu Scrolls and 1 Wind Ninjutsu Scroll. One is a C-Rank Jutsu called **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu** and the other is a B-Rank Jutsu called **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu**. The Wind Ninjutsu Scroll is C-Rank Jutsu called Wind Style: Great Breakthrough."

The shop owner seals the weapons, books, and Ninjutsu scrolls into a Scroll and hands it to Naruto as Naruto pays.

 **Flashback End**

2 years later Naruto graduated from the Academy after training extensively at the age of 7 along with Itachi Uchiha and Ko Hyuga. After Naruto mastering Leaf Climbing and Walk Walking to a degree where he can fighting on both surfaces for 3 hours he learned **Shadow Clone Jutsu** amd the **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu** and discovered he could make 100 clones. With the clones Naruto increased his training to were he was tied with Itachi for Rookie of the Year.

Naruto along with Itachi and Ko each were promoted to Chunin together at the age of 9, 2 years later during the Chunin Exams located in the Hidden Leaf Village at the time and where Naruto revealed he knew the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** , **Rasengan** , **Fire Style: Rasengan** , **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu** , **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu,** **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough,** **Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu** , and **Teleportation Jutsu**. He also showed his master level Taijutsu and Kenjutsu styles. For the final match of the third part of the exam for the Chunin Exams, Naruto fought Itachi.

 **Flashback**

The proctor for the Third and Final Exam of the Chunin Exams says "The hour break is over. Will Itachi Uchiha and Naruto come to the middle of the arena."

10 year old Naruto and 10 year old Itachi appear in a swirl of leaves in the center of the arena. The proctor says "The Final Round of the Chunin Exams begins NOW!" The proctor jumps back out of the way.

Naruto and Itachi both jump back and hurl Shuriken at each other. The shuriken collide in mid air and fall to the ground. Itachi and Naruto charge each other and meet in the middle and start punching and kicking each other. Naruto blocks and dodges Itachi's punches and kicks and Itachi does the same. They jump back and Itachi flies through hand signs and finishes at exactly the same time as Naruto yells out " **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** " Naruto sends the huge fireball at Itachi as he calls out " **Water Style: Raging Waves!** " Itachi spews out a large amount of water from his mouth which collides with the fireball stopping it and making steam. Naruto flies through more hand signs and yells out " **Wind Style: Great Breakthough!** " Blowing away the steam and stopping Itachi as he tries to run at Naruto. Naruto unsheathes Dragon Fang and charges at Itachi. Naruto swings and Itachi brings out a Kunai and blocks it.

Up in the stands Fugaku and Mikoto, Itachi's parents, and Itachi's 6 year old brother, Sasuke, are watching in awe at Naruto and Itachi going toe to toe. Minato and Kushina look at each other and nod their heads. Natsumi and Natsuki are watching in awe.

Naruto jumps back and starts charging Itachi. He brings Dragon Fang perpendicular with his chest and yells out " **Dragon 7 point strike!** " Itachi looks shocked and pulls out another Kunai and starts blocking as Naruto starts swinging Dragon Blade faster and faster and goes to strike Itachi in 7 pressure points. Itachi is able to block 6 of the strikes but the 7th strike hits right behind his left knee, disabling his right leg from the knee down. Itachi activates his Sharingan and kicks at Naruto. Itachi hits the Dragon Fang and sends it flying out of his hands and it imbeds in the arena wall 20 feet away from them. Naruto jumps back and does a hand sign and calls out " **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " Four clones appear and charge at Itachi. Naruto brings his right hand out to his side and starts forming the **Rasengan**.

Minato, Kushina, and everyone who has seen the **Rasengan** are shocked.

Naruto forms the **Rasengan** and then starts adding his Fire Chakra to it forming the **Fire Style: Rasengan** , shocking everyone again. One Clone sees Naruto almost done and throws 4 Shuriken at Itachi and goes through some hand signs and calls out " **Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " Itachi defeats the 3 clones and sees Naruto making the **Fire Style: Rasengan**. He then hears last clone call out the Jutsu. Itachi flips through hand signs and calls out " **Earth Style: Mud Wal** **l!** " An earth wall rises out of the ground and the shuriken hit the wall. Naruto charges forward as the last clone disperses and as he reaches the Earth Wall he brings his hand forward and calls out " **Fire Style: Rasengan!** " The **fire Rasengan** smashes through the wall sending chunks of rock at Itachi and also extinguishing the fire making it just a plain **Rasengan** and Naruto slams the **Rasengan** into Itachi's stomach. Itachi is sent flying backwards and smashes into the arena wall. Itachi falls to the ground unconscious.

Fugaku, Mikoto, and Sasuke are shocked Itachi lost. The crowd erupts into applause.

The Proctor jumps down and says "The winner of the Chunin Exams Final Exam is Naruto! Those of you who participated in the Tournament will be called to your respective Kage's Office in 4 days if you are chosen for promotion. Dismissed!"

As the Medical Ninja take an unconscious Itachi away on a stretcher, an exhausted Naruto walks over to the arena wall and pulls his Dragon Fang out of the wall. He sheathes the sword and walks home for some well needed rest.

 **Flashback End**

After that Naruto, Itachi, and Ko were called to the Hokage's office and promoted to Chunin. A week later Naruto moved out of his parents house into a 2 bedroom apartment for Leaf Village Ninja after Minato named Natsuki the Namikaze Clan Heir and Natsumi the Uzumaki Clan heir, effectively disowning Naruto.

A year later Itachi joined the Anbu and at the age of 13 became an Anbu captain, Ko became the bodyguard for the Hyuga Heiress, Hinata Hyuga, and Naruto continued training through out the years and going on B to A-Rank Missions. Naruto received the title Crimson Dragon through the years mainly due to his mastery in his Taijutsu and Kenjutsu Styles but also due to the 4 A-Rank Jutsu he created: **Fire** **Style: Soaring Dragon** , which forms a 10 foot tall dragon out of flames which then flies around and dive bombs the target, another is called **Fire Style: Dragon's Breath** , which Naruto breathes out red hot flames from his mouth that are hot enough to melt boulders, another is called **Ninja Art: Dragon's Roar** , which Naruto roars like a dragon sending out a loud and explosive shock wave which either makes the target deaf or nearly kills them, and the last one is called **Ninja Art: Barrier of Protection** , which creates a protective barrier around the user. With the 3 Dragon based Jutsu he earned the name " _ **The Crimson Dragon**_ " which got him a A-Rank in the Bingo Book. He also developed a variation of the Teleportation Jutsu after receiving that name where he disappears in a burst of fire that takes the shape of a Dragon before dissipating. He also increased the Number of Shadow Clones he can make from 100 to 500 and he has become a Fuinjutsu Master.

Throughout the years since he turned 14 he has had dreams of a red hair girl that he has a feeling he should know. Sometimes she is in trouble in the dreams or is hanging out with her friends. A year after they dreams started, Naruto started meditating to figure out more about his dreams when he found a locked door in his mindscape that he is not able to unlock whatsoever he tries.

Naruto gets to the Hokage's Office door and he knocks on the door and he hears somebody say "Come in."

Naruto opens the door and walks in. Minato sees Naruto and says "Good, you are here. I have 2 things to discuss with you. Firstly I plan on promoting you to Jonin soon. The problem is you do not have very much experience in leading teams. To solve that problem I have decide to put you on a newly graduated Genin Team which will only have 2 Genin since the Students who graduated are uneven. You will gain experience in leading them when their Jonin Sensei is either not around or injured. You are being placed on the team under Kakashi Hatake. Team Placement is in 2 days, be at the Academy in 2 days by 10am. And second you are adopted."

 **First chapter done. Till me what you think. Should I continue?**

 **I have 1 poll on my profile for this story. Check it out.**

 **I have decided to put up Challenges at the end of each chapter. If you want to do the challenge PM me letting me know.**

 **Challenge 1:**

 ** **Name: Children of Artemis****

 **Category:** Percy Jackson/Naruto/Yu Yu Hakusho/Inyuasha/Danny Phantom/Kim Possible/Sailor Moon Crossover

After Thalia is revived from her tree by the Golden Fleece, Zeus holds a meeting on Olympus which includes Chiron, the Cabin Councilors, and the Hunters to discuss the Disasteroid and the Lorwardian Invasion. During the meeting Artemis reveals she has broken her oath multiple times. Zeus furious, orders her to reveal her children. The Hunters are shocked. Artemis summons each of her children to the throne room. Naruto Uzumaki, Yusuke Urameshi, Kagome Higurashi, Danny Fenton, Kim Possible, and Usagi Tsukino appear in the Throne Room

 **Requirements:**

-13 Year old Naruto during his recover after the Sasuke Retrieval Mission

-14 Year old Yusuke Urameshi after the Dark Tournament

-15 year old Kagome Higurashi after one of the time she returns to the present

-16 year old Danny Fenton after the Disasteroid and he reveals his identity

-16 year old Usagi Tsukino after the battle with Sailor Galaxia and Chaos

-18 year old Kim Possible after Graduation and the Lorwardian Invasion

-the Sailor Scouts are children and/or legacies of gods

-Usagi is the reincarnation of Princess Serenity, the daughter of Selene the first goddess of the moon and best friend of Artemis, and Usagi is the daughter of Artemis

-After Zeus approves of them they spend the remaining Summer at Camp Half Blood before returning to their homes.

-The Elemental Nations is in a pocket Dimension in the Sea of Monsters

-Yusuke, Kagome, and Usagi live in Tokyo, Japan

-Danny lives in Amity Park, Minnesota and Kim lives in Middleton, Colorado

-During the Titan's Curse Kim or Danny could help on the quest or Naruto, Yusuke, or Usagi could help

 **Forbidden:**

No Slash (Its annoying to read)

 **Recommended:**

-Ron Stoppable, Wade, Kazuma Kuwabara, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Kakashi Hatake can be Demigods and/or others

-Kurenai Yuhi can be a Daughter of Aphrodite

-Danny could be Hades' grandson, Kim could be Aphrodite's granddaughter, Naruto could be Hermes Grandson

-Koenma, Botan, and Enma could be Hades employees and that would make Yusuke an employee of Hades


	2. New Team 7

**Crimson Dragon**

 **Chapter 1-** **Team 7**

 **I do not own Naruto or W** **i** **nx Club.**

"Regular Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

" **Calling out Jutsu or spell!** "

" _ **Tailed Beast or Jinchuriki in tailed Beast state**_ "

Naruto gets to the Academy a few minutes after leaving the Hokage's Office. He left right after Minato told him he was adopted. He heads to the class room he was told to go to and he stops at the door as the teacher says "Team 7 led by Kakashi Hatake will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and a Chunin named Naruto."

He then hears someone say "Iruka-Sensei why is a Chunin on our team?"

The teacher, Iruka, says "Because the Hokage will be promoting him to Jonin soon but before he can do that Naruto needs experience in being a Leader and since he has gone on more missions with Kakashi then the other senseis then it was decided Kakashi would be the best for him to be with." At that moment Naruto decided to knock on the door. Iruka looks at the door and says "Come In."

Naruto opens the door and says "My name is Naruto. I was told to come here today."

Iruka looks shocked and says "You are the Crimson Dragon."

Naruto says "Yes I am."

Iruka says "You don't remember me do you?"

Naruto looks confused and says "No. I don't think so."

Everyone looks at Naruto shocked at him being called the Crimson Dragon. Iruka says "It happened 5 years ago before I started teaching here at the academy. I was on a mission and I was ambushed by 3 missing Ninja. I was about to be killed until you came out of nowhere with Kakashi Hatake and saved me."

Naruto says "Oh. Now I remember. That was when I got my scar."

Iruka says "Well if you can wait a second so I can continue with the teams."

Naruto looks around shocked and says "This many really passed the Exam?"

Iruka looks confused and says "Yeah. Why?"

Naruto says "Either the students have gotten better or the idiotic Civilian Counsel got there way and changed the Graduation Exam to make easier for their children to pass. What is the Graduation Exam now?"

Iruka says "They only have to perform the 3 Academy Jutsu and they don't even have to perform it correctly."

Naruto says "Seriously. Those idiots on the counsel need to back out of Ninja Affairs. I'm going to have a chat with the Hokage later since he owes me a favor."

Iruka says "Why does he owe you a favor?"

Naruto scowls and says "That is classified."

Iruka looks shocked and says "Ok. I need to continue with Team placement. Team 8 led by Kurenai Yuhi consists of Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10 led by Asuma Sarutobi consists of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi. Team 11 led by Kushina Namikaze consists of Natsumi Namikaze, Natsuki Namikaze, and Sasuki Uchiha."

Iruka finishes and Naruto looks around and says "So Itachi's twin siblings graduated and the girl Kō has been protecting graduated. Interesting."

Sasuke looks at Naruto and says "How do you know Itachi?"

Naruto looks at him and says "Other than the fact that Itachi Uchiha, Kō Hyuga, and I were the only ones to graduate when we were 7 years old when the 12 year old students failed miserably and we were placed on the same team until we all passed the Chunin Exams at age 10 and had to split up, we are also best friends and rivals. I am the only one to beat him in a fight and that was before I created my 3 signature Jutsu."

Sasuke looks shocked and scowls. He then remembers the Chunin Exams 8 years ago when Itachi lost. Iruka says "Your senseis will be here in an hour."

Naruto sighs and says "In that case Kakashi will be here in 3 hours."

Sasuke and Sakura look at Naruto and Sakura says "What do you mean?"

Naruto says "When Kakashi was younger he was always early to everything, but then after a mission during the third Shinobi world war were they nearly lost Obito Uchiha and Obito gave one of his Sharingan to Kakashi he started being late just like Obito and some of the time even later then him." Sasuke and Sakura groan. Naruto says "The only time he is not late is for missions and when the Hokage threatens to demote him if he is late to a meeting."

Naruto sits on the ground by Iruka's desk and starts to meditate. Iruka looks at Naruto and says "Why are you meditating?"

Everyone stops talking and looks at Naruto. Naruto keeps his eyes closed and says "I meditate to calm my nerves and expand me senses."

Naruto continues meditating while Asuma, Kurenai, Kushina and the others pick their teams up and the only ones left are Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. Sasuke is glaring at Naruto and Sakura is staring at Sasuke. Naruto says without opening his eyes "Sasuke, do you have a problem with me?"

Sasuke sneers and says "You should not have that much power. I am an Uchiha. I should have it."

Naruto opens his eyes and says "Sasuke shut the hell up. The Uchiha are mainly thieves. The only one of the Uchiha that is great is Itachi. You are considered a prodigy. Yeah right. By the time Itachi was your age he was already an Anbu Captain and he had an A-Rank in the Bingo book. So compared to him or me you are not that special."

Just then the door to the classroom opens and Kakashi sticks his head in. Kakashi looks at Sasuke and Sakura and then looks at Naruto. Kakashi says "Hey Naruto. Everyone on the roof in five minutes." Kakashi disappears.

Naruto says "Well see you." Naruto disappears in a flash of fire which takes the shape of a dragon and he reappears in a flash of fire in the shape of a dragon in front of Kakashi.

Kakashi chuckles and says "So you just had to show off."

Naruto smirks and says "Just showing them why I am called The Crimson Dragon."

Kakashi chuckles and a few minutes later Sasuke and Sakura arrive. Kakashi says "Alright. It's time for introductions. Say your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dream. I'll go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake. You do not need to know my likes, dislikes, hobbies or dreams. You go Naruto."

Naruto shakes his head and smiles at Kakashi's antics. Naruto says "My name is Naruto also known as the Crimson Dragon. I like Training, Gardening, Hunting, Cooking, and Sleeping. I dislike Traitors and Perverts. My hobbies are studying Fuinjutsu, Cooking new meals, and Training. My dream is to find my real Parents and make them proud."

Kakashi smiles and nods. Kakashi says "You pinky." He points to Sakura.

Sakura glares at Kakashi and says "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like.." She looks at Sasuke and squeals. "My hobbies are..." She looks at Sasuke again. "My Dreams are..." She looks at Sasuke again. "My dislikes are Ino."

Naruto and Kakashi shake and hold their head thinking the same thing " _Oh great, a Fangirl._ "

Kakashi points to Sasuke and says "You are up."

Sasuke scowls and says "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I really don't have many likes and dislikes. My only Hobby is training. My dream is to become stronger then Itachi and take the Clan heir status away from him."

Naruto and Kakashi share a look.

Kakashi says "We are now Team 7. Whenever I am not around or away on a mission, Naruto will be in charge. You all are dismissed." Kakashi disappears in a puff of smoke.

Naruto looks at Sasuke and Sakura and says "See you 2 later." He smirks and disappears in a flash of fire which takes the shape of a Dragon.

 **Second chapter done. I know its short, I will try to make the next chapter longer. Till me what you think. . No Uchiha Massacre. Itachi will not be a Missing Ninja instead Naruto and Itachi are rivals.**

 **I have 1 poll still active for this story on my profile.**

 **And now here is the challenge.**

 ** **Name:** Possible Avenger**

 **Category:** Kim Possible/Avengers Crossover

 **Idea:** After graduation and the Lorwardian Invasion, Kim is approached by Director Nick Fury for the Avengers Initiative. She agrees and she is called in after they capture Loki. She joins and helps the Avengers

 **Requirements:**

-18 year old Kim

-Kim is approached by Director Fury after graduation and the Lorwardian Invasion

-Kim agrees to join the Avengers

-She is called in after Loki is captured or after Loki takes the Tesseract

 **Forbidden:**

No slash (Its annoying the read)

 **Recommended:**

-Kim/Ron

-Ron, Rufus, and Wade can accompany her

-Wade, Tony, and Bruce work together


End file.
